This application is a Continuation-In-Part of U. S. patent application Ser. No. 09/965,075, filed Oct. 27, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,218, issued 17 Oct. 2006 for “System and Method for Providing Character Interactive Input/Output”.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to inter operability among various computer platform architectures existing in a network. More particularly, it pertains to providing the look and feel of character interactive I/O operation across disparate architectures.
2. Background Art
In a client/server computer network, inter operability among the various platform architectures that exist in the network is a primary goal of the network. In particular, client/server network applications such as Telnet, SMTP, FTP, LPD, etc. are expected to be able to work equivalently, independent of the platform architecture on which they are implemented. However, due to differing architectures of the various platforms, there are often obstacles that severely limit developing and providing a common “look and feel” in terms of network application user interfaces presented on each platform. One such architecture example is the half-duplex block-mode display devices supported by the IBM 5250 architecture iSeries (AS/400) and 3270 (S/390) platforms. Another architecture example is the character interactive I/O architecture, such as supported by Unix (including AIX, Linux, etc.)
There is a need in the art for a system and method for providing the same “look and feel” of network applications on each platform, even though they must be supported differently by the architectures. The physical rendering of the client user interface can often limit the logical requirement of the server application in the network.
For example, when using Telnet from a Unix platform to communicate with an iSeries platform, it is expected that using Telnet from the iSeries platform to the Unix platform (the reverse direction) will work in an equivalent manner and have similar “look and feel” at the user interface. Failure to work in such a bi-directional manner is an inter operability problem. Failure to inter operate creates significant user dissatisfaction due either to loss of functionality or the need to learn custom circumventions or workarounds. Worse, lack of inter operability leads to inability to market or sell a product as a solution in a client/server computer network.
One such networking inter operability problem exists between the iSeries and the Unix platforms. The iSeries is a half-duplex block-mode display device architecture, which is characteristic of all 5250 and 3270 based display devices and any clone implementation. The Unix box is a character interactive echo-plexed architecture. Unix based display sessions are based on VTxxx type terminals and define a standard character interactive I/O keyboard as the default that must be supported by any display clients wishing to run traditional text display based Unix applications. In the Telnet protocol, a client host rendering a display should emulate the VTxxx (i.e. VT100, VT220) based display and keyboard characteristics to the best of its ability. Due to the IBM 5250/3270 display device architecture of half-duplex block-mode buffering, characters are collected in a buffer until an action identifier (AID) key is entered (such as Enter, program function PF1-PF24 keystrokes, etc.) and all the keystrokes in the buffer transferred to the iSeries application, rather than processed one at a time by an application. This conflicts with the need for a VTxxx type terminal to do character interactive I/O, which essentially means it needs to process each character, as it is typed. This means each character keystroke typed in a half duplex block mode (iSeries Telnet) client session that is running a character interactive I/O application on a Unix server does not necessarily get processed within the context of the server application as a VTxxx keystroke. Instead, it is buffered in the iSeries display device until an action keystroke is pressed. The action keystroke required is normally an enter or program function (PF) key. This is a character interactive I/O inter operability problem on the Telnet client side.
An example of a character interactive I/O inter operability problem involves password fields. In a native character interactive ASCII environment when the client connects to a Unix Telnet server, the user is presented with a login (or sign-on) panel in which to enter the profile or userid name and password. Typically, each character of the profile or userid name is echoed to the screen as it is typed in, and the cursor position moves with each character typed in. However, each character of the password is hidden by the application itself, which echos a replacement character or characters, such as an asterisk “*”, blanks, XXX, etc . . . , or by not echoing a character at all and leaving the cursor position unchanged. Unfortunately, again due to half-duplex block-mode architecture design, character substitution does not automatically occur for an iSeries Telnet client. The current iSeries Telnet client circumvention requires the user to press the program function key assigned to the special function “hide keystroke echoes until the next action key”, which is set to PF6 by default for iSeries Telnet client. This local “hotkey function” signals the iSeries Telnet client program that the characters that follow are to be hidden. The iSeries Telnet client refreshes the screen input fields with non display attributes therein instructing the display device to simply send in the keystrokes with the next action key (AID) to avoid displaying the keystrokes to the screen. This also has the side effect of defeating the ability of the application to substitute any preferred different “echo” characters, such as echoing a “XXX”, or “**” or “??” string for each character typed (something Lotus Notes does). Again, this solution is rather “ugly” from a customer perspective, requires knowledge of the circumvention and is not intuitive.
Another example of a character interactive I/O inter operability problem relates to the use of graphical characters in different contexts. Consider a Lotus 1-2-3 spreadsheet application to work with saved 1-2-3 files. Lotus 1-2-3 has a classic menu hotkey, where the spreadsheet application recognizes the “/” as a special version of the introducer character. In the context of the Lotus 1-2-3 application, the “/” character is to be used as a command to pop up an application selection menu, not as a direct character to be echoed to the display or typed into the spreadsheet itself. In order to send the “/” alone as a “real” ASCII client would, the iSeries has to use the PF11 (“send without carriage return”) trick to cause a client Telnet to avoid sending the Enter keystroke equivalent for ASCII carriage return (0×0D).
These examples are deviations from VTxxx defacto standards required by users of 5250/3270 architectures, and it forces users to memorize custom workarounds that are generally not well-known to the average character interactive I/O network user. These workarounds and circumventions are not well received by customers when 5250/3270 platforms are marketed as a solution in any network with character interactive I/O operating systems, and ironically do not inter operate with AIX (a RISC platform).
Referring to FIG. 1, full duplex operation is illustrated. VTxxx is full-duplex character interactive mode support. This means that as each character is typed on the client workstation, it is sent to the Unix server for processing. The Unix server application then decides based on the content of the dialogue whether to echo the character to the client workstation so that it appears on the display terminal. Thus, in native VTxxx based display, each character typed makes a full round-trip path from the client workstation to the Unix server and back to the client workstation for display. As is represented by lines 24 and 25, keystrokes entered at keyboard 20 are sent directly by client workstation 22 to character interactive application 23. As is represented by lines 26 and 27, character interactive I/O application output is returned directly to display 21. The round trip 24, 25, 26 and 27 may occur (again the application may choose to not echo or advance the cursor) for each keystroke, that is for every character input at keyboard 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, half duplex operation is illustrated, such as would be implemented in an iSeries (5250) configuration. In this configuration, keystrokes 24 entered at keyboard 20 are accumulated in buffer 30. If local echoing is on (normally, echoing is on by default), as is represented by element 35, these keystrokes 24 will be echoed locally to display 21 (as it is typed on the keyboard 20). As is represented by element 33, when an enter action key is detected in buffer 30 from keystrokes 24, buffered data is sent to application 32 for processing. Application output 34, 36 is sent to client display 21. The round trip represented by elements 24, 30, 33, 34 and 36 occurs when an action key is depressed at keyboard 20 and detected by client workstation 31.
The above discussion of half duplex (see FIG. 2) is oversimplified in that there is no visible TCP/IP network in the figure. While such a configuration may exist in hardwired networks that use dumb terminals connected via Twinax cabling, the trend in current technology is toward a TCP/IP, or the like, network. (The present invention applies to any client including SNA or Twinax and is not limited to TCP.)
Referring to FIG. 3, in a TCP/IP network, dumb terminals are replaced with terminal emulators that run on PC workstations and are essentially Telnet clients. This emulator configuration operates in cascaded half duplex mode, a half duplex block-mode imitation of character interactive I/O. Most iSeries customers connect to the iSeries in a TCP/IP network using a Telnet client 40 bundled as part of a package. Client Access Express is an example of such a package. In such a configuration, connectivity for the iSeries from the client workstation 31 using half duplex block mode is achieved without any keystroke problems for applications written with half-duplex block mode architecture and running on the iSeries 43. The problem with half duplex block mode arises when that same client 31, which is already connected to the iSeries 43, then tries to connect to a Unix platform 48 using the iSeries Telnet client 45 and run applications 49 on the Unix platform. That is, workstation 31 uses a terminal emulator (e.g., Client Access Express) to connect to iSeries 45 via Telnet server 43 and gets a command line 44. At command line 44, Telnet client 45 is used to cascade to Unix Telnet server 48 and run application 49. Application 49 needs VTxxx mode (full duplex character mode represented by lines 46, 47) to work properly with keyboard 20 and display 21, but block-mode operation of workstation 31 interferes.
Illustrated in FIG. 2 is the operation of a 5250/3270 configuration, which requires that all data be in EBCDIC format. Illustrated in FIG. 3 is a Unix platform, which requires that the EBCDIC be converted at element 39 to ASCII by the iSeries Telnet client before it is put on the communication link to the Unix box 48. Thus, ASCII data goes out on line 46 and returns on line 47 to client 45. Not only is data translated in converter 39, but action keys in EBCDIC such as the enter (0×F1) key are converted into equivalent ASCII control codes.
There is a need in the art for a system and method which solves the character interactive I/O inter operability problem on the iSeries Telnet client.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for rendering a common “look and feel” on different platforms and architectures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for character interactive I/O in a half duplex block mode environment.